Telecommunications network element cloudification means that a traditional telecommunications network element and an application that are based on a physical subrack and a board are deployed on a universal data center server in a software virtual machine (VM) manner, and various telecommunications services are provided. This deployment manner is referred to as network functions virtualization (NFV) in the industry. In a cloudified data center, a telecommunications network element and an application exist in a VM form, and do not exist in a form of a traditional telecommunications hardware board. Communication between one network element and another network element, and communication between different service progresses within a same network element are both presented as communication between VMs. As shown in FIG. 1A, FIG. 1A is an architectural model diagram of a data center networking architecture and cloudified deployment of a telecommunications network element in the prior art.
To ensure reliability of communication between VMs, during networking of a data center network, the following reliability mechanism may be used, as shown in FIG. 1B.
1. Reliability of a local area network (LAN) switch (LSW) node is ensured using an intelligent stack (iStack)/cluster switch system (CSS) technology.
2. A link aggregation group (LAG) trunk link is established between LSWs, and a physical redundant link is provided. After one or more links become faulty, traffic is automatically switched to another normal physical link in a trunk group.
3. An Ethernet fault detection protocol such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3ah Ethernet operation administration and maintenance (OAM) is deployed between LSWs in a data center to monitor a link fault.
However, only link-by-link fault detection is performed in IEEE 802.3ah Ethernet OAM, and end-to-end fault detection cannot be performed. From a point of view of fault detection, the link-by-link fault detection cannot replace the end-to-end fault detection. Moreover, only fault detection is performed in Ethernet OAM, and is not integrated with a fault protection switching mechanism, and a communication fault cannot automatically recover.
To resolve a problem in the foregoing solution that end-to-end communication fault detection cannot be performed on a VM, an Internet Protocol (IP) flow performance measurement (FPM) solution is proposed in the industry. As shown in FIG. 1C, FIG. 1C is a schematic diagram of IP FPM. In this solution, a detection function is deployed on an edge device (a router or an LSW) of a network, and with reference to time synchronization of the entire network, an end-to-end communication fault of the VM is detected using a series of feature packet detection and statistical algorithms at an ingress and an egress of the network. The solution may resolve problems of IP statistical accuracy and transmission path monitoring in networking such as multihoming access and link trunk such that end-to-end service communication quality in a bottom-layer IP bearer network can be accurately monitored, and a fault of an end-to-end communication path can be found in time.
However, IP FPM can only complete the end-to-end fault detection, but cannot complete fault recovery.